thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Free as a Bird
31 de diciembre de 1995 |formato = 7", CD |grabación = 2004 |estilo = Rock |duración = 4:26 |discográfica = Apple Records |productor = Jeff Lynne, John Lennon (póstumamente), Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr |listas = #2 (R.U.) #6 (EE.UU) | |single anterior = "Baby It's You" |single posterior = "Real Love" |(año_ant) = (1995) |(año) = (1995) |(año_pos) = (1996) }} Free as a Bird, en español "Libre como un pájaro" es una canción, sencillo y video lanzado por Los Beatles en diciembre de 1995 como parte de su "re-unión" y de la promoción del lanzamiento del documental The Beatles Anthology y de su álbum Anthology 1, que incluía la canción. Historia Free as a Bird es una pieza compuesta originalmente por John Lennon, pero nunca terminada. La grabación de Lennon fue grabada alrededor de 1977 en New York. Yoko Ono dio una grabación básica de la pieza inconclusa a los Beatles restantes (Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr y George Harrison) que se juntaron para concluir el tema. Versión de The Beatles Las sobregrabaciones y producción de The Beatles fue grabada entre febrero y marzo de 1994 en Sussex, Inglaterra. De acuerdo a entrevistas, el grupo trató de no recordar que Lennon no podía estar allí con ellos, a causa de su asesinato en 1980, pretendiendo como si se tratara de una canción que él les dejó a los restantes Beatles para que terminaran, mientras el se iba "a almorzar" o a "tomarse una taza de té", ya que según Ringo Starr en los tiempos de los Beatles, era común que uno o más miembros no estuvieran presentes durante las sesiones de grabación de una canción. La canción lleva un arreglo clásico de los Beatles, teniendo consigo baterías, guitarra (acústicas y eléctricas), bajo y piano, y siendo armonizada por los Beatles. La grabación tiene un gran semejanza a la canción de Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers "Into the Great Wide Open" producida y co-escrita por Jeff Lynne de la Electric Light Orchestra, que co-produjo "Free As A Bird". La canción termina con un coda ligeramente psicodélico incluyendo un rasguido de ukelele de George Harrison y la voz de John Lennon en reversa. El mensaje es "Turned out nice again", que es un latiguillo de George Formby, a quien Lennon admiraba. Esta línea fue descubierta por numerosos fans, y en vez de "Turned out nice again" parece decir 'Made by John Lennon'. Muchos pensaron que fue incluida intencionalmente para que pareciese decir dicho nombre, pero fue un resultado inesperado que los Beatles encontraron, luego de escuchar la mezcla final. El video El video ganó el Premio Grammy a Mejor Video Musical Corto. El [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0D196-oXw2k&search=Beatles video Free as a Bird] tuvo como productor principal a Vincent Joliet y a Joe Pytka en cuanto a la dirección. El videoclip, desde el punto de vista de un pájaro en pleno vuelo, muestra varias referencias de la vida de los Beatles, ya sean canciones, fotos, lugares, etc.. Estos incluyen a "Chairman Mao" Zedong, la lápida de Eleanor Rigby, el automóvil estrellado de A Day in the Life, el escritor de Paperback Writer, la vendedora de flores de Penny Lane, el barbero de la misma canción y el parque de diversiones de Helter Skelter. Además se ve un Blue Meanie de Yellow Submarine. Cabe señalar que los mismos The Beatles aparecen en muchas ocasiones protagonizando el video, en orden cronológico. Así por ejemplo, se ve a John Lennon bailando con Yoko Ono o a Paul McCartney en la película de promoción de The Fool on the Hill. Referencias en el video *Al principio del video se oye el mismo aleteo que en la versión original de Across the Universe. *Se observan en un estante las fotos de Paul, John, Ringo y George cuando niños (In My Life). *Delante de la foto de George hay un viejo zapato marrón. *Hay un gato durmiendo en la sala (I'm Only Sleeping) *El ave sale de la sala y hay un destello de luz (Flying) *John, Paul, George y Ringo en la "lluvia (Rain)" afuera de los puertos de Liverpool entre la multitud. *The Beatles tocando "Some Other Guy" en The Cavern Club. *Una toma de "Strawberry Field" con un "Hombre de ningún lugar (Nowhere Man)" deambulando por allí. *Un árbol sin hojas ("Creo que no hay nadie en mi árbol (No-one I think is in my tree)"). *Una toma muy rápida de una ferretería con el letrero "Silver Hammer Hardware Store". *Niños corriendo ("see how they run", Lady Madonna) y tomándose de las manos (I Want to Hold Your Hand). *Una furgoneta 'Egg & Co', cuyo dueño es (se supone) conocido como "El Hombre Huevo (The Egg Man) (I Am the Walrus)". *Sobre la furgoneta hay un cartel que dice "Ringo". *Paul, Ringo y George cruzan la calle. *Mister Wilson y Mister Heath ("Taxman") *Ringo, Paul, George y John. *La barbería de "Penny Lane": Una enfermera vendiendo flores y un banquero saliendo de la barbería. *Hay una foto de The Beatles en la vidriera de la barbería ("every head he's had the pleasure to know"). *Hay un cartel en el negocio con la palabra "Help" (Socorro) *Mandy Rice-Davies & Christine Keeler aparecen a continuación. *Ringo en la puerta de la barbería como se ve en la cancion Can't Buy Me Love (segmento de la pelicula A Hard Day's Night). *Dos personas haciendo el amor en un auto "Why Don't We Do It in the Road?". *John, Paul, Ringo y George nuevamente. *Un muro donde aparecen las portadas de cada uno de los álbums de "The Beatles Anthology". *Se ve un negocio con una torta de "cumpleaños (Birthday)" en la vidriera. *Los números de la tarta eran "64" (en alusión a When I'm Sixty-Four (Cuando tenga 64)). *George caminando hacia la puerta de las oficinas de Apple Corps, en donde hay una placa de metal - en la izquierda - con las palabras "Doctor Robert". *Ringo con su cámara (escena muy rápida). *Un accidente de auto y John mirando entre una multitud de gente ("a crowd of people stood and stared") referente a un día en la vida (A Day In The Life)". *Los policías están en ese accidente automovilístico ("You were in a car crash", Don't Pass Me By) y se colocan parados en hilera (standing in a row)". *La patente del auto es "WEE7" o "WFE7". Algunos sugieren que se refiere a Wifey7, las siete esposas de The Beatles (No obstante es solo un error de percepción, pues en el "Making the Video", es claro que la placa del auto dice "YEE7".) *La cámara se sitúa en un "tobogán (Helter Skelter)". *y una cometa o Kite en inglés (Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!). *En la siguiente escena se puede apreciar a una mujer que entra a una casa "a través de la ventana del baño" She Came In Through The Bathroom Window. *Se ve un girasol "que crece increíblemente alto" (Lucy in the sky with diamonds). *Un grupo de niños corren a lo largo de la calle con máscaras de que los hacer parecer "cerditos (Piggies)"y "See how they run like pigs from a gun" (I Am the Walrus). *Una lagartija en una ventana ("like a lizard on a window pane", Happiness is a Warm Gun). *Un escritor de libros de bolsillo Paperback Writer con su máquina de escribir y a John observándole sentado. *The Beatles en The Ed Sullivan Show, en la televisión. *Un diario que cita: "About 4,000 holes found in Blackburn, Lancashire", (la armada inglesa acababa de ganar la guerra, A day in the life). *En la ventana, una foto de Mao Zedong, Revolution. *Saliendo por la ventana, un hombre arregla un agujero, del cual sale un Blue Meanie. *Luego, bajando en la calle, un Bulldog (Hey Bulldog), un "taxi de papel periódico (newspaper taxi)" recoge a una chica que sale de una puerta, que simboliza que quizá "ella está yéndose de casa (She's Leaving Home)." *El Blue Meanie aparece de nuevo, saliendo de un agujero en la calle ("sleeps in a hole in the road", Mean Mr. Mustard. *Dos personas están llevando un gran retrato del "Presidente Mao Zedong (Chairman Mao)". *John Y Yoko bailan I Me Mine en primer plano (segmento de la película Let it be y The Ballad of John and Yoko). *En el fondo se puede alcanzar a distinguir el autobús de Magical Mystery Tour. *La escena cambia y se ve a "Bungalow Bill (The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill)" con su elefante, su arma y, en caso de accidentes siempre llevando a su madre, mientras Ringo observa la escena y muestra su cámara sentado en una mesa. *La cámara se mueve a través de una multitud de personas (las que aparecen en el cover de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) - pasando por un hindú tocando una sitar (como en The Inner Light) *Brian Epstein poniéndose una bufanda para irse (I Don't Want to Spoil the Party). *A su lado hay un grupo de personas charlando entre los que se encuentran Harrison y Lennon con sus uniformes. *El bombo con el letrero "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" , junto con el arreglo de flores que dice "BEATLES" y el fondo azul de la portada de este mismo disco. *Mother Mary, referente a Let it Be (o Lady Madonna). *Una lápida de piedra con el nombre de "Eleanor Rigby." *La perra ovejera de Paul, "Martha (Martha My Dear)", corre por delante del "Padre McKenzie (Eleanor Rigby)" en el fondo. *Se ve a Paul bailando como "el loco de la colina (The Fool On The Hill)", junto a una chica que "se va de casa (She's Leaving Home)". *A la distancia se puede apreciar un "largo y sinuoso camino (The Long and Winding Road)". *La penúltima toma es la "Abbey Road" con su famosa senda peatonal, tapa del álbum titulado de la misma forma. *En la misma imagen se ve a una señorita de tráfico Lovely Rita *Paul, George y Ringo, corriendo por los pasillos antes de actuar como en A Hard Day's Night. *Hacia "el final (The End)", un actor está finalizando una canción tocando el ukelele en pleno escenario en frente de la audiencia, y Lennon dice las palabras en reversión: "It's turned out nice again", frase típica de George Formby, pero que pareciera decir "Made by John Lennon" (Hecho por John Lennon), los Beatles restantes declararon que este resultado fue sin intención. *Los cuatro Beatles aparecen en primera fila observando el recital y aplauden mientras baja el telón. Lista de canciones *Vinilo (7") R6422 #"Free as a Bird" - 2:42 #*Composición original de John Lennon; versión de los Beatles por Lennon, McCartney, Harrison y Starkey. #*Producida por Lennon, McCartney, Harrison, Starkey y Jeff Lynne. #"Christmas Time (Is Here Again)" - 3:02 #*Por Lennon, McCartney, Harrison y Starkey. #*La música fue grabada el 28 de noviembre de 1967 en los Estudios EMI en Londres. Los saludos fueron grabados el 6 de diciembre de 1966 en los mismos estudios. *CD CDR6422 #"Free as a Bird" - 4:26 #"I Saw Her Standing There" - 2:51 #*Por McCartney and Lennon. Grabada el 11 de febrero de 1963 en los Estudios EMI de Londres. Producida por George Martin. #*Esta versión (toma 9) fue grabada antes de la versión más conocida lanzada como un tema de Please Please Me. #"This Boy" - 3:17 #*Por Lennon y McCartney. Grabada el 17 de octubre de 1963 en los Estudios EMI de Londres. Producida por George Martin. #*Se trata de dos versiones incompletas (tomas 12 y 13) donde en la canción Paul y John se ríen a carcajadas en dos ocasiones, posiblemente por equívocos. #"Christmas Time (Is Here Again)" - 3:02 Enlaces externos * Página explicativa de referencias en el video Categoría:Sencillos de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles